A wide angle and a high resolution are required in a lens which is mounted on a monitoring camera, an on-vehicle camera and a camera for a portable device. In order to meet the requirement, a wide-angle lens has been proposed which is constituted of five lenses in four groups which includes, from an object side toward an image side, a first lens having negative power, a second lens having negative power, a third lens having positive power, a diaphragm, and a cemented lens (fourth lens and fifth lens) having positive power (see Patent Literature 1).